Trials of Love: Sessions with Dr. Joe
by ChibieGohan
Summary: Okay...this is yaoi...and well all the couples you could ever imagine go to get counceling by a certain doctor...the doctor doesn't like them.
1. Goku and Gohan

_Disclaimer: I dun own dbz…o.o; or anything for that matter. u.u_

_Author's Note:  oooOooo um this is a thingy about thingys and uh yeah…o.O I guess you could call it a yaoi.  You see, each chapter is going to focus on a specific dbz male/male relationship.  Each of the couples will see a certain Relationships Expert name Dr. Joe…_

_Okay…to be truthful, Joe is a monkey…or um more like an Ape.  The thing is, I play with a stuffed ape…that's really big, and action figures.  So this is a true story!...and um…don't imagine Joe as a monkey . Alrighty! Everyone Enjoy!_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Trials of Love: Sessions with Dr. Joe**

**Chapter One: Goku and Gohan**

                "Beautiful," Dr. Joe commented himself as he finished arranging the office room he had been given.  Today would be the Relationships Experts first day on the job.  He took a seat at his desk and picked up a file he had previously laid on it.  The tab read "Case 1: Patients Goku and Gohan."  Figuring that he should read up on his patients before they arrived, the doctor opened up the folder and took out the notes kept by their previous doctor. "Hmmmm..." murmured the doctor quietly as he took a look at the papers.

                __

_                THOSE TWO ARE DISGUSTING!  I CAN'T DEAL WITH A CASE LIKE THIS!  WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS DOES THOSE THINGS!  ITS INHUMAN I TELL YOU!....this case is officially doomed.  There is no help for these two._

                Dr. Joe blinked and reread the note.  "That's all he put?" he thought aloud.  The doctor shrugged it off as he tossed the paper in the basket beside him.  His motto was "No case is too hopeless; any problem can be solved when you put your mind to it!" Yes! That was Joe's motto...he was so proud of it he had a plaque with those exact words on the wall behind him.

                Glancing at the clock, Joe realized that his patients would be arriving soon.  He began arranging papers and such for when they arrived.  He opened his notebook to the first clean page, but before doing so he wrote large bold letters on the cover: **GOKU AND GOHAN.  He smiled cheerfully, he couldn't wait to get started on his first real counseling session!**

                A rapping came to the door and Dr. Joe flinched as his desk shook violently.  "Uh come in!" he called as he tried to situate himself on the chair.

                Two males with fighting gi's on walked in.  One looked to be in his late 20's with dark spiked hair.  The other was immensely younger (and shorter) with a mushroom shaped haircut.  Both took a seat in front of Joe's desk.

                Joe blinked.  They must have the wrong room!  Joe was in charge of relationships between lovers, this man and boy had obviously wandered into his room by accident.  "Excuse me?" began Joe as he realized that the two seated before him looked an awful lot alike.  "You two wouldn't happen to be related would you?"

                The younger one perked up and said, "Sure!  He's my daddy!"

                Dr. Joe sighed.  "Well you two just walked into the wrong room.  Dr. Mayson in room 122 deals with Family Affairs."

                The man looked highly confused at what the doctor had said.  "But we have an appointment with Dr. Joe for Relationship Therapy..." he said as he turned his attention to his son.  "Gohan?  Did I forget to make the appointment?"

                Gohan stared at his father and answered, "Dad...I saw you make the phone call.  You didn't forget!"

                Joe stared in shock.  He then looked down on his pad and saw that "Gohan" was one of the names on it.  Returning his attention to the father and son duo, he shuddered.  "So...what brings you two here today?" he asked timidly.

                Goku grinned, realizing he knew the answer.  Gohan, seeing his father's sheer knowledge of the topic, decided to let him explain.  "Well..." Goku began thoughtfully.  "Gohan and I have been having uh....um..." The spiky-haired man became silent and then glanced over at Gohan who mouthed, Wet Dreams.  "OH YEAH! Gohan and I have been having wet dreams!...and the last doctor we talked to said that was sick!...yeah...that's what he said."

                Doctor Joe placed a pair of glasses on his nose and gave Goku a criticizing stare.  "Mr. Son,  all males have wet dreams.  It's natural for a young boy his age to be fantasizing about girls.  And at your age,  you may be experiencing a mid-life crises of some sort."

                "...um...no..." said Goku, again becoming overly confused by what was just said.  "We don't have wet dreams about girls," he explained calmly.  Gohan nodded in agreement.

                "You don't?" asked the doctor.  That wasn't possible!  There is no other way to have wet dreams!  "Okay sir, what do you two dream about?"

                Goku smiled and exclaimed confidently, "EACHOTHER!"

                The doctor froze at the response.  He couldn't have heard that right...no, he must have been mistaken. They wouldn't be having sexual fantasies about each other.  I mean, NOBODY DOES THAT!

                Gohan and Goku stared interestingly at the doctors expressions as his face twisted up as though he were having a mental argument and was losing badly.  Gohan finally decided to break the silence and asked, "So what do you think doc?"

                Joe shook his head and sweatdropped and he looked at the two.  "Erm, I think I heard your father wrong.  I thought he said you two had wet dreams about each other but he probably meant about your mothe- Wait no...that's not right."

                Gohan blinked, "No mister, you heard my dad right.  Him and I have wet dreams about one another on a regular nightly basis, consisted of a two hour time frame between the hours of 2 and 4, but extends to a 5 hour dreams on Fridays and Saturdays." 

                "..." Joe stole a glance at his clock.  It had only been 5 minutes...AND THIS WAS AN HOUR SESSION!  The doctor groaned at his unfortunate luck but decided to just keep up with it.  "Okay, so you two dream about each other...erm...sexually.  Do you two feel a-a-attracted to each other?" He managed to blurt out.

                Goku grinned and sat up straight in his chair, "Oh sure! All the time! Like when Gohan's training! He looks so buff and hott when he's all used up from training. Ooo! Ooo! Ooo! AND WHEN WE TAKE BATHS TOGETHER! WOW! THEN LIL DICKY REALLY GETS FEISTY!"

                "Lil Dicky?" as the doctor asked this he soon already knew the answer and regretted repeating it.

                "Yeah!" exclaimed Goku.  "It's in my pants! Wanna see?" Goku began undoing his waistband with Gohan drooling behind him.

                "NO! no no that's quite all right sir. Please just take a seat..."

                Goku shrugged, doing as he was told.  Gohan shot an evil glare at the doctor and then huphed in disappointment.

                Sighing, the doctor reluctantly asked if Gohan felt sexually attracted to his father. Big Mistake!

                "Oooooh yeah! IM VERY ATTRACTED!  I'VE EVEN READ UP ON GAY/LESBIAN RELATIONS AND HOW THEY HAVE SEX! I LOOK AT PICTURES TOO! OOOO! AND I GOT AN ENTIRE NOTEBOOK FULL OF PICTURES I TOOK OF DADDY WHEN HE WAS BATHING OR DRESSING! HE HAS A TIGHT BUTT! DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Gohan stopped suddenly and seemed to drift into a fantasy, leaving the doctor and Goku alone.

                Goku looked over at the doctor and said, "So aren't you suppose to tell us how to deal with this or something?"

                Joe thought and opened his mouth to say something when...

                "VAGINAKU!"

                Both Dr. Joe and Goku jumped at this exclamation and shot a look at Gohan.  He was now standing on the chair, hugging one of Joe's silk pillows and murmuring dreamily.

                "Uh...do you know what he just said?" Joe asked mechanically.

                Goku nodded, responding, "That's his sex name for me..."

                "WHAT!" the doctor exclaimed, falling out of his chair.

                "I said that's his sex name for me.  He mixed vagina and Goku together..." Goku explained to the obviously disturbed doctor.

                "Oh..." was all Joe could say in response.  He sighed and shut his eyes saying, "As much as I'm know I'm going to regret asking.  What do you call him?"

                "Me?  Call him?" asked Goku.

                The doctor reluctantly nodded.

                Goku jumped onto his chair like Gohan had down and called out, "SPERMBOY!"

                Joe sweatdropped at the name.  How could he have gotten such a stupid case?  These two were probably loose patients from the loony bin and they just happened to come in here claiming to be sane...lovers.  Dr. Joe cleared his throat, as much as he hated it; he would have to continue his analysis.  "Would you two please seat yourselves?"

                Ten minutes later, the Goku and Gohan had come back to reality and were now sitting calmly in his chair.  Joe continued, "You say that your having wet dreams.  Yet, you also say that you have sex names for each other.  Are you two here to find out if you should have sex?" 

                Both of them shook their heads quickly.

                The doctor sighed and thought, thank god...I couldn't deal with it if they wanted to do that.

                But then Goku chirped, "We already had sex...and made love...and shared sperm...and got out all our horny frustrations!"

                "...." Joe was again put in shock and it took Gohan throwing a glass in his face to make the whole thing process through his mind.  He stood up and said,  "I don't understand, THIS OFFICE IS FOR PEOPLE WITH RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS AND YOU TWO SEEMED TO HAVE SOLVED ALL THESE PROBLEMS YOUR DISHING OUT FOR ME, SO UNLESS YOU HAVE A LIABLE REASON FOR BEING HERE, LEAVE!"

                Goku cringed, but said calmly, "We do have a reason."

                Dr. Joe sunk back into his chair, he was so hoping they didn't.

                Gohan joined in, "Yeah, we got a big problem; see daddy is a skanky whore!"

                "ME!? YOU'RE THE PICCOLO LOVER!" exclaimed Goku angrily, jumping out of his chair.

                Gohan stood on his chair and looked down on his father.  "AT LEAST I DON'T DO IT WITH IDIOTIC PRINCES THAT THINK YOU'RE THEIR SEX SLAVE!"

                "LEAVE MY VEGVEG OUT OF THIS SPERMBOY!"

                "FINE! THEN HOW ABOUT HIS SON!  YOU DO IT WITH HIM TOO!" growled Gohan.

                "CAN I HELP IT IF HE'S HOTT!" defended Goku.  "PLUS! YOU DID IT TOO!"

                "TRUNKS AND I HAVE A BOND!" 

                "NO! ME AND TRUNKS DO!"

                Dr. Joe backed his chair up against the wall.  "Um...could we please calm down here?" he asked slowly as Goku had Gohan in a headlock.  They eventually listened and took their seats, both glaring fiercely at one another.  Without looking at Joe, they both asked, "So what do you think?"

                "Uuuh..." Joe looked around and then noticed the clock, he grinned crazily.  "I think we're out of time!"

                Gohan and Goku's  face faltered as they too glanced over at the wall clock.  "Awww..." pouted Goku.

                "Phooey..." grumbled Gohan.  He then perked up and said, "Hey daddy! I saw an Ice Cream stand down the street!  Let's go get some!"

                "Good idea!" agreed Goku quickly.

                They both waved a quick goodbye to the doctor and were out the door.

                Dr. Joe sat silently in the room, listening to the clocks constant ticking before finally whispering to no one imparticular, "Well...at least I know it can't get any worse..."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Author's Note: I LIKE CHEESE! I LIKE LOLLIPOPS!...AND I DON'T LIKE PENGUINS!!! O.O; okay that came outta no where ^-^;; ummm so review ppl! O.O WHAT ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE FOR!...you know…this is hurting my feelings…._

_-=picks up a Goku sockpuppet=-_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: yes! Don't hurt my sons feelings!_

_Gohan__: -=Sniffles=- at least someone cares….-=stares at the sockpuppet=- you lost your eye again…_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: Well…me and Vegeta were playing in the hay again…_

_Gohan__: u.u; GO GET YOUR EYE BACK!_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: umm I would but…Vegeta used it for sexual pleasures and it.._

_Gohan__: …it what?_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: it got stuck….-=whispers=- in his penus…_

_Gohan__: WHAT'S IT DOING THERE!_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: …we were experimenting pleasuring toys…_

_Gohan__: -=points his finger to the door=- OUT! And don't come back until you have your eye back…understood?_

_Goku__ Sockpuppet: Yes Gohan…-=mopes out=-_

_Hehe__ ^-^;; uhhh well…anyway…REVIEW!___


	2. Trunks and Goten

_Disclaimer: I don't own dbz…o.o; and I don't own any of the characters…and all these events are untrue but they could happen!!!_

_Author's Note: Heya ppl! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long to update but I was kinda contemplating between stories and which ones I should work on…this wasn't one that I chose but my mind just started working so I typed…^-^; anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and reviews are appreciated! _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

**Chapter Two: Trunks and Goten**

                Birds could be heard from the open window as Joe sat himself down for his next day as a Relationship Counselor.  Today, he had another couple coming in and he was happy.  Finally, some real work experience!  The previous day had been the worst experience of his life, and he was glad as hell that it was over.

                As he began fiddling with a pen, someone knocked on the door.  Glancing at his watch, he saw that his patients were do and said cheerfully, "It's open."

                Joe stared cynically as two children flaunted into the room and took the seats in front of him.

                "Hiya Doc," greeted the lavender haired boy.

                "Hi!" exclaimed his shorter friend.

                Joe stared at them, but mostly at the dark haired boy.  He couldn't quite place it but that boy seemed quite familiar.  "Erm...kids?  I think your in the wrong room..." suggested Joe.

                The younger boy tilted his head, "We are?...but the nice lady said your doctor Joe..."

                "That's correct, but I don't deal with child cases...school and stuff aren't subjects I give insight in.  You see, I'm a relationship counselor and in a moment or so my client's Trunks and Goten are going to be coming in so you two have to leave now," explained Joe.

                The older boy grunted, "What an idiot..."

                Joe looked at the child, "Excuse me?"

                The lavender hair child sat up in his seat and said, "We are Trunks and Goten.  I'm Trunks and he is Goten."

                "..." Joe swallowed and then remembered his last session.  That younger boy Goten looked exactly like the father who was having sex with his son...what's his name? Goku! That's it! Goten looked like Goku! Damn, that can't be good.

                "So doc, Goten's dad said you helped him and Gohan out...although I don't see much of a difference in their relationship..." grunted Trunks, obviously not to pleased about being here.

                "Yeah daddy said your the best guy for the job!  He recommended you to all of his friends!" added Goten.

                The doctor groaned.  This was just perfect. Goten was another one of Goku's sons...What? Does he sleep with him too??? "All right what are you two doing here?"

                Goten grinned, "Well me and Trunks have hit a snag in our relationship..."

                Joe sat up in his chair, "Wait...you two are in a relationship?...You mean a friendship kinda thing right?"

                "No stupid! He means a sexual one.  Sheesh you are a relationship doctor...WHAT ELSE WOULD WE BE HERE FOR??" Trunks pointed out loudly.

                Goten cringed and then said, "Don't mind him doctor, his mommy made him come."

                Joe winced and asked silently, "How old are you two?"

                "Eight." grunted Trunks.

                "Seven." answered Goten.

                Joe's face faltered. They are having a sexual relationship?? They haven't even reached puberty for crying out loud! "Kids...don't you think you're a bit young for a...erm...sexual relationship?"

                "Nah," they both answered plainly.

                Joe knew he was going to regret going on with this, but his job had just begun and he couldn't afford to drop a client.  "Okay..." he began as he pulled out a pad and pencil.  "Let's begin shall we?"

                "Okay!" agreed Goten.

                "Whatever..." Trunks muttered.

                "Okay..." Joe thought of how to deal with this and decided to just ask the obvious.  "What kind of snag are you two in with your relationship...?"

                "Well...you see...lately when Trunks comes over...he...he...he..." Goten stammered.

                Joe raised an eyebrow and guessed, "He ignores you?"

                "Yeah, that's it! And well he pays more attention to...to...to..." Goten began getting lost in thought again.

                The doctor sighed and sat back in his chair.  "To your mother?  You know its normal for a boy to be attracted to older woman, and you know it's okay to be straight..."

                Goten's head shot up, "Oh no no no, not my mom.  Trunk's keeps flirting with daddy!"

                Trunks blushed and slid down in his seat.

                Joe was speechless.  God!  What kind of family is this??  The man who was in here before has an eight year old boy drooling over him??  That is just wrong.  Joe slowly cleared his throat and started, "Erg...are you sure he's flirting?  Trunks, you're not really flirting with Goten's father are you?" Please say no! Please say no!  Please say no!

                "Yeah...I am..." confessed Trunks quietly.

                Damn it!  Why didn't he say no!?  Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing but knew he had to act professional so he continued.  "Why do you flirt with your frien-"

                "Boyfriend," corrected Goten.

                "Erg...right..." agreed Joe apprehensively.  "So why do you flirt with your "boyfriend's" father?"

                "Because he's hot," stated Trunks in an obvious tone.

                "Oh..." said Joe.  Because he's hot?...Goten looks exactly like his father??? Joe couldn't understand this!  And he then decided to just come out and make that point.  "Trunks...doesn't Goten look identical to Goku?"

                "No..." grunted Trunks, still slouched down and showing that he did not want to be there.

                Joe jumped up with an insane look on his face, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! LOOK AT HIM! THEY COULD BE TWINS!!!  WHAT'S SO DIFFERENT???" demanded Joe.

                Trunks stared up at him and scowled but answered evenly, "Goten's dad has a bigger ass."

                "..."  Joe blinked and a drop of sweat traveled down his cheek.  He sat down and held his head.  These kids were giving him a headache...but he had to go on.  Before Joe could begin again though, he looked up to see Goten with his pants down.

                "YOU CALLING THIS SMALL!?" yelled Goten defensively.

                "WHAT ELSE CAN YOU CALL IT? TINY? ITSY BITSY?" retorted Trunks while standing on his chair.

                "YOURS ISN'T ANY BIGGER!" countered Goten gesturing at Trunks crotch.

                Trunks quickly dropped his pants.  "MINE IS TEN TIMES BIGGER!...NO...MAKE THAT A HUNDRED!!"

                Joe turned pale at this show of body parts and sunk down into his chair.

                "YOUR JUST JEALOUS!"

                "AM NOT!"

                "ARE TOO!"

                "AM NOT!" 

                "ARE TOO!"

                "AM NOT!"

                "ARE TOO!"

                "QUIET!" screamed Joe intervening.  "PUT YOUR PANTS BACK ON AND SIT DOWN!"

                The two young saija-jins stared at the enraged human and decided to do as he said.

                "Good..." said Joe as he too took a seat.  "Now let's all calm down and talk through this..."

                Trunks grunted.  Goten propped a smile on his face.  Joe sighed.

                "All right.  Now Trunks, why don't you tell me how this...um...infatuation occurred?" asked Joe while rubbing his temple.

                Trunks sat up straight and plastered a thoughtful look on his face.  "Well it all started..."

                _~*FLASHBACK*~_

_                "Goten! Trunks! Come on down for dinner!" called ChiChi to the boys upstairs._

                "Coming Mom!" answered Goten as he climbed off his bed and pulled up his pants.

                "And Goten! Go tell your father for me will you!  He's taking a nap!" ordered ChiChi.

                "Okay Mom!" Goten said while trying to tie his belt.

                Trunks stood at the door waiting for his friend to finish dressing himself up.  "Did you forget how to make a knot?" asked Trunks.

                "No.." mumbled Goten.  "It's just that today's sex was more intense then usual and I can't seem to stop shaking."

                Trunks smirked at this remark.

                "Anyway, can you go get my father for me Trunks?" asked Goten while he began to struggle with his shoelaces.

                "Yeah okay..." agreed Trunks.

                Trunks walked down the hall to Goku's bedroom door.  He could hear grunting inside. _That sure doesn't sound like sleeping...  Trunks carefully cracked the door open and inside he saw..._

                _~*END FLASHBACK*~_

_                "...and then...I saw..." Trunks turned a scarlet color and began sweating with a grin of pleasure on his face._

                Joe gave a look of disgust at this but kept listening while Goten seemed annoyed with how horny his friend was getting while telling his story.

                "I saw Goku...on his bed...with his pants down....MASTURBATING!" Trunks blurted out and then got up and ran into the bathroom next to Joe's office.

                Goten and Joe sat in silence until Trunks returned.  Trunks walked back to his seat wheezing.

                "Are you okay kid?" Joe asked shakily.

                "Sure am!" Trunks said in a cheery voice.  "I'm better then ever!" he stated, a toothy grin and dreamy look played on his face.

                Goten's anger rose and he stood on his chair again.  "I know what you just did! YOU WERE THINKING OF DADDY AND HAD TO GO LET OUT THOSE LITTLE FISHY THINGS!!! DIDN'T YOU!"

                Trunks' smile faded some as he looked up at Goten and said, "You mean sperm?"

                Goten jumped up and down. "OF COURSE I MEAN SPERM!" he fumed.

                Trunks shrugged.

                "YOU! YOU! YOU! ARG! I HATE YOU TRUNKS!" Goten finished and jumped back down into a sitting position with his arms crossed.

                Trunks smirked, "Aw Goten...you don't mean that..."

                "Yes I do..." pouted Goten.

                Trunks got up and squeezed into the chair with Goten.  "No...you don't...you still love me...I can see it in your face..."

                Goten looked at Trunks.  "Maybe I do...but you hurt me!"

                "Hey! I didn't mean to! I mean, you will soon have the same sized ass as your father won't you! So really this is a compliment!" defended Trunks.

                "It is...?" sniffed Goten, looking at his lover.

                Trunks nodded.

                Joe covered his eyes as the two children began exchanging their "sorries" through "physical means".  Keeping his face down Joe asked, "Have you two worked this out now?" He heard murmurs and grunts in response.

                "MMMmmmmmMMM! TRUNKS I'LL NEVER DOUBT YOU AGAIN!" Goten said followed by a squeal of pleasurement.

                "You better not," Trunks responded in a muffled tone as he had a certain long appendage in his mouth.

                Joe shivered in disgust.  "WILL YOU TWO LEAVE NOW!" he bellowed.

                The room became quiet until Joe heard two sets of feet scamper out of the room.  Looking up Joe saw the coast was clear and sighed in relief.

                "I really hope I don't get anymore clients like that...." he thought out loud.  Joe then got up and began gathering his stuff to go home.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_Author's Note: O.O; I would just like to say….that I hate cows…and and and I saw too many cows on vacation! Have you ever tried eating a burger while a cow is outside staring at you!? IT'S NOT AN EASY THING TO DO! -=takes a deep breath=- well aside from that ^-^; Please review!_


	3. Goku and Future Trunks

_ Disclaimer: ...I don't own dbz........or it's charecters......O.O I DO OWN JOE THOUGH! HA I OWN SOMETHING! -=jumps up and down=- I own something in this fic! Wow! -=runs off to brag=-_

_Author's Note: Hehe ^-^; now I've just gotten involved with writing this cuz I just updated yesterday but here I go again!  Thanks for the people who review!  Yeah I know this fic is a bit strange and weird but I only write this stuff because I find most yaoi relationship hilarious!  I do look at doujinshi as one of the reviewers guessed.  Some of it was yaoi and I don't know why but every time I see that sort of thing I crack up.  So don't anyone go thinking I'm not straight...I write this because it's funny...not because I like this sort of thing!...^-^; heh anyway hope you all enjoy and please review review review!!!_

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^****_

**Chapter Three: Goku and Future Trunks**

                Joe was banging his head on the table five minutes before his clients were due to arrive.  The secretary had just told him who he was going to be working with and both names were VERY familiar.  How could this be happening to him?  He didn't know what he ever did to deserve such torture.  Had it been that one test he cheated on because he just couldn't fit in the time to study?  Or maybe those times he had tried smoking.  Or was it that he had gotten drunk once and woke up the next morning next to his cousin.  He just didn't understand it all.

                He must have passed out from all the head bashing he had given himself because the next thing he knew he was face to face with Goku.  Joe blinked several times and saw that in front of him sat Goku with Chibi Trunks in the seat next to him. "Oh great..." moaned Joe as he raised his head.

                "I know, it's great to see you again too Dr. Joe." stated Goku with a cheesy grin.

                "Sure it is." Joe groaned as he situated himself.

                Trunks snorted at Joe's obvious dislike of Goku but kept that to himself.  "So Doc, you think you can fix this one?"

                Goku eyed Trunks slowly and then turned his gaze to Joe.  "Joe...I recently found out that Trunks has...feelings for me.  Do you think you can help us out?"

                Joe raised his arms up in defeat. "Why not!? Isn't like I have any normal clients!"

                Goku and Trunks exchanged weirded out looks and then Goku continued.  "Well the thing is yesterday Trunks told me about how he'd seen me m-"

                "Masturbating," said Joe.

                "That's right, and he said when he saw me it made him h-"

                "Horny," Joe cut in.

                "Yeah that's it.  And then he said that he liked me better then Goten because I have a bigger a-"

                "Ass," Joe finished.

                Goku blinked in astonishment and nodded.  "Wow you sure are a good doctor...you already know my problem! So what do you think I should do?"

                "Fuck him!" exclaimed Joe.

                "...really?" asked Goku a bit shocked.

                "Sure! What not! You're already fucking you son!  Why not an eight year old boy!  Hey while you're at it you should fuck with your other son too! Do a foursome why don't you?!" rambled Joe.

                Trunks and Goku both began to grin widely. 

                Joe stared at them.  They definitely had some evil gleam behind their eyes.  "What is it..?" asked Joe.

                "Well we were wondering..." began Goku shyly.

                "Why don't you fuck with us!" exclaimed Trunks jumping onto the desk and grabbing Joe's shirt collar.

                "WHAT!?" Joe exclaimed in terror as he tried to pull out of the young boys grasp.

                Goku stood up and pulled Joe's chair back and started undoing his pants. "Oh don't worry doc.  We'll be gentle!" assured Goku.

                Joe struggled again in the young boy's grasp. "NO! I'M NOT GAY! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU TWO!"

                Goku and Trunks stopped for a minute and looked at Joe.  "But you're so hot..." they both said dreamily and then continued declothing the doctor.

                Joe's eyes filled with fear.  "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

                "Mmmmm Joe..." mumbled Goku from down below.

                "Joe..."

                "Joe..."

                "Joe..."

                Everything became dark and all Joe could hear was Goku's voice saying his name.  At least it was Goku's voice.  Wait no...now its a woman's voice....His secretary!

                "Dr. Joe...?" said the secretary shaking him.

                Joe's head rose off the desk and he blinked several times to a blond woman standing over him.

                "Mary...?" he groaned.

                "Yes sir, um your patients have arrived.  They are waiting outside," she informed him.

                They just got here!? Joe couldn't believe it!  Had that all just been some bad dream?  "Let them in..." he said reluctantly.

                "Yes sir," Mary answered.

                A moment later Goku walked in, followed by Trunks...Trunks!? Whoa did he grow up since yesterday! Joe was astonished at how much older Trunks was.  "Um hello you two.  Please take a seat."

                They did as they were told and waited for Joe to continue.

                "Well...Goku...it's nice to see you again..." Joe managed to say.  "You too Trunks."

                Trunks gave the doctor a confused look. "It is? But...I've never been here before..."

                Joe blinked and shook his head. "Of course you were here before! Just yesterday you came in with your friend...boyfriend I mean."

                "No..." Trunks said slowly thinking this over.  "I don't have a real boyfriend yet."

                "BUT YOU AND GOTEN CAME IN HERE AND GAVE ME HELL!!! I KNOW IT HAPPENED!" Joe yelled in defense.

                Trunks grinned and replied, "You must mean Chibi me!  He and Goten are the one's with the relationship.  Not me."

                After that was said both men turned to Goku as he was letting out a sigh of relief.

                "Was something wrong there, Goku?" asked Joe.

                Goku cleared his throat and began, "Well Dr. Joe I believe that Trunks doesn't appreciate me as much as his other...bitches..."

                Joe's face twisted up.   Oh these people are just sick...

                "That's not true Goku!  I told you!  You're my favorite!" assured Trunks.

                Goku's lip trembled.  "No I'm not...or you would have been with me more this month."

                Trunks blinked and answered, "I couldn't.  Either I already had a date...or you did."

                Goku crossed his arms.  "I just want to feel appreciated.  IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

                Joe stared at them.  It was like watching a rerun of yesterday except the two were older.  Joe's mind temporarily remembered the dream and Joe shook with disgust.  When he finally returned his attention to his clients he knew he had missed something.

                "ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT GAY ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" cried Goku in alarm.

                "Sure did...I mean you are married aren't you...?" grumbled Trunks.

                "YEAH BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I SLEEP WITH HER!" Goku yelled.

                Trunks shrugged.  "Now you're just lying to me.  Everyone knows you slept with her Goku.  I mean, damn, you made two kids with the woman!"

                "...well...that was an accident." said Goku, more quietly.

                Trunks rose an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

                "You see, Gohan and Goten were...mistakes..." Goku answered ashamed.

                Trunks opened his mouth to comment when Joe interrupted.

                "Are you saying you used to be straight, Goku?" he asked with amazement.

                "No..." said Goku looking at the doctor.

                "But you're married to a WOMAN are you not?" pointed out Joe.

                "Yeah, but she made me do it." answered Goku.

                Joe sweatdropped at that remark and decided to move on.  "So you're saying you didn't mean to have Gohan and Goten?"

                Goku nodded.

                Trunks stood up with rage in his eyes.  "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY GOHAN A MISTAKE!"

                Goku growled and looked up, "Your Gohan?"

                "YES MY GOHAN!" he yelled.

                Goku got up and grabbed Trunks by the collar.  "GOHAN IS MY SON AND MY BITCH SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

                Trunks scowled.

                "..." Joe was left speechless.  He was really unprepared for all this gay relationship stuff.  He had been train to deal with those of opposite sexes.  This was just a disturbing show that he had the unpleasant luck to be watching.  "Can you two please settle down?" Joe asked the two saija-jin's as they dropped into fighting stances.

                After a couple of minutes they settled down and looked at Joe.  Joe looked back and began, "From what I have gathered from this meeting.  It seems that you two both have feelings for Gohan. Am I right?"

                They nodded.

                "And you also have feelings for each other...correct?"

                They nodded.

                "And apparently you both have even more acquaintances than each other or Gohan, yes?"

                They nodded.

                "...well maybe you two should just take a break from one another and see where your other relationships are taking you," he finished folding his hands on his lap.

                They blinked.

                "I'm done.." Joe pointed out blinking.

                Trunks and Goku looked at each other and both became teary eyed.  "I CAN'T TAKE A BREAK FROM YOU!" they said in unison.  They then embraced in a hug and it took everything in Joe to keep from banging his head on the table again.

                "Thanks for the help Joe," said Goku.  "But I think we'll just work this one out ourselves."

                "Yeah," agreed Trunks.  "But thanks anyway."

                With that, the two left and Joe stayed there alone for a few minutes staring at the wall.  "I don't understand these people...are they _trying drive me insane!?"_

                Joe shook his head in annoyance and decided to just head home for a good nights sleep.  He also planned to pry really hard NOT to have another one of these cases again.

_^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_Author's Note: There you go...another freaky chapter.  I know my other one's were better but trust me...there is tons more in store with this fanfic.  Look forward to Vegeta coming in one of these days.  And the end of this thing is going to be a really treat of confusion but it will be so hilarious so everyone hang in there with me okay!_

_Goku Sockpuppet: Gohan? Can I come out of the box now?  I swear I'll stay out of your underwear drawer from now on...-=whimpers=-_

_Gohan: You're not in there just because you were in my underwear drawer ya know..-=glares over at the box=-_

_Goku Sockpuppet: Aw come on! I promise I won't try on anymore of your boxers!_

_Gohan: -=Shakes his head=- That's not why your in there either..._

_Goku Sockpuppet: Was it the Jello?_

_Gohan: -=Raises an eyebrow=- What Jello?_

_Goku Sockpuppet: o.o; Jello?? Who said anything about Jello?? -=Looks around in his box=- Nobody said Jello..._

_Gohan: -=Takes Goku out of the box and stares at him=- What did you do now?_

_Goku Sockpuppet: -=Looks at an imaginary watch on his wrist=- Whoa look at the time!  I gotta run! Bye! -=Wiggles out of Gohan's hand and hops away=-_

_Gohan: Grrr WHAT DID YOU DO GOKU! -=runs after him=-_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


End file.
